


Thoughts

by schizoauthoress



Series: Peaksville Tales [1]
Category: Twilight Zone
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Itty Bitty Sense of Morality, Phenomenal Cosmic Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schizoauthoress/pseuds/schizoauthoress
Summary: Keep your thoughts simple. Anthony Fremont likes it that way.





	Thoughts

Anthony Fremont doesn't know why there are still bad people in Peaksville.

To claim that Anthony knows what people are thinking isn't quite right. Certainly he understands the words and the emotions, but nuance escapes him. He judges based on how the thoughts make him feel. Anger, sadness, and fear all feel bad, and thus people are bad to subject him to those thoughts. Contentment and happiness feel good, rare as they are, and Anthony likes the good people who think that way.

People who persist in thinking bad get sent to the cornfield.

He'll fix it. He'll fix everyone.


End file.
